1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detaching mechanisms. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to detaching mechanisms for laptop shell assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
A laptop computer is a personal computer for easily carried around. Laptop computers of various appearances are found in the market today, but their appearances are not changeable by the user. In other words, once a decision to buy a laptop computer is made, the user will have no chance to change the appearance of the bought laptop computer. With the intense competition in the market, there becomes an increasing need to offer laptop computers with changeable appearances.